Five Long Years
by fri13girl
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba live in a tiny village on the edge of Oz. How have their lives gone in the past five years?


**A/N: So… yeah. It's 12:45 in the morning and I thought, "Hey, why not listen to my 4 hour Wicked music playlist and write some Wicked Fanfics?" So here it is. **

Elphaba smiled at her eldest child. He was going to start school for the first time. Liir was the living image of his father. He didn't have green skin unlike her set of twins. Two girls.

"I love you Liir." She hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head. She watched as he left.

"The girls are awake." Fiyero said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She had found a spell in a Grimmerie that she bought off of a peddler. He was human again. She had been able to fade the green slightly.

"Mama, Rose pulled my hair!" Nessa said. Elphaba scooped up her youngest daughter.

"Rose, you shouldn't pull your sister's hair. It's not nice." Elphaba told her other daughter. They were both three. The green was lighter than hers, but it was a start. Fiyero didn't mind. The girls were almost identical except Nessa had a birthmark the shape of a shoe on her collar bone. Fiyero scooped up Rose.

"Fae, I want to speak with you privately." Fiyero said to his wife. The two of them had moved to a far corner of Oz. Nobody had ever heard of either of them and they all minded their own business.

"You two behave while Papa and I are talking." Elphaba said putting her daughter down on the kitchen floor. Fiyero placed Rose down a safe distance away from her sister. The couple walked to the garden they had planted. "What is it Yero?"

"Fae, while the girls were being born, they nearly died. It was lucky that all three of you survived. The only thing wrong is that you won't be able to have any more children. I wanted to wait a few years to tell you." Fiyero let it sink in.

"Is it wicked of me to say that it's better this way?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course not, Fae. Think about it, we can be together as much as we want without worrying about you having any more children." Fiyero said waltzing with his wife.

"We'd best get back to the girls." Fiyero kissed Elphaba one last time before they went in together.

* * *

Elphaba didn't notice as Fiyero led a cloaked figure inside. She was too busy studying the Grimmerie in front of her.

"Fae, I've got a surprise for you." He said kissing her head.

"Just a few minutes. The girls will be awake from their nap soon. Liir will be home soon. I found a spell that can turn anything into food." Elphaba set a rock in front of herself. "_Ah Tae Ma Aye Pa Mordun Pandun Ahpet" _The rock turned into a loaf of bread. "See, now we don't have to worry about food anymore." She turned around and gasped. "Yero, who is this?"

"Fae, relax. It's just and old friend of ours." Fiyero soothed kissing her cheek. The cloaked figure took off the hood.

"Glinda!"

"Elphie!" The women hugged. "I thought you were dead."

"So does the rest of Oz."

"Do you still have your broom?"

"Of course." Fiyero smiled at how happy he had made Elphaba. He went upstairs to the nursery. He carried both daughters over to the women.

"Glinda, this is Nessa, and this is Rose." He said handing Nessa to Elphaba.

"They're..." Glinda started.

"It's okay to say it, green." Elphaba said smiling sadly.

"Beautiful." Glinda finished.

"Nessa, Rose, this is Glinda, the good witch of the North." Elphaba introduced her daughters to her best friend.

"Auntie Glinda, can you really fly around in the sky in a bubble?" Rose asked reaching out to her. Glinda took the child in her arms.

"Yes, I can. Do you two want a ride?"

"Mama, can we?" Nessa asked her face happy as it could get.

"Of course, but you two will have to go one at a time." Elphaba said placing her daughter on the floor.

"Did your Mama tell you that she has a broom that flies?" Glinda asked taking Nessa's hand.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble." Elphaba said following them outside.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" Liir said running to his parents.

"Glinda, this is Liir. Liir, this is Auntie Glinda." Elphaba said hugging her son.

"Auntie Glinda's going to take us in her bubble!" Rose said joyously. "And I'm going first!"

"Mama, afterwards, can we ride on your broom?" Nessa asked.

"I don't see why not." Elphaba said smiling.

"We did well with them, didn't we?" Fiyero said.

"Of course we did. I am the Wicked Witch of the West. I can do anything I want." Elphaba joked. She was happy. And that's what mattered.


End file.
